fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Goodnumberlessadi/Versavity Universe - A collaboration of interesting and fun stories
Hello, and welcome to the first actual full-time series written by Goodnumberlessadi. This is a huge series which may or may not end, depending on the author's decisions. It includes science fiction (in other words, fiction, if you don't like science) This may contain a confusing timeline, but if paid attention to, it can be fun. This is not exactly Stickman-related, so I might not write it on this wiki, but rather, an original one made by me. The animated version (which I will make) will most probably made in an iPad software which may or may not contain Stickmen. (Most probably yes) It will be made while the story goes on..... Hopefully All the characters will be original and made by me. Here's a sneak peek of the animated version :- TIMELINE 1, PLANET 'EARTH' STORYLINE 0 (MAIN) VERNON'S WORLD SEASON 1 'The Power of Spirit' EPISODE 1 'My Name is Vernon' Narrator: In a tiny remote town called Julloria situated on an island somewhere in the Indian Ocean.(yes, that's a random name), there lived an ordinary boy of 13 named Vernon. He was going along on his ordinary business, but he didn't know what was coming for him. "Wake up, Venny!" "Fine, fine, Ellie, what do you want?" Said Vernon. "We're getting late for school!" Elena said. "*sigh* Whatever..." Said Vernon. Narrator: Since the nearest school is far away, he and his sister, Elena, have to go there by bicycle. Although, it is a long ride, which takes 30 minutes. -30 Minutes later. School of Julloria.- "Oh no! We're late! On the first day of school!" Elena said. "Pfft. Not as if I care..." Vernon said. "*angry tone* Why do you have to be so stubborn? Anyways, I'm going now, see you later, big brother!" "*sigh* Bye, Ellie (thought: Why is life so boring? If only there wa-) Aaah!!!" A hole opened up in the ground under him. It then closes and he lands on a platform. Suddenly, everything is lit up and a mysterious figure wearing a red cloak is standing in front of him. Vernon: Ouch, that hurt! ???: Hello, Vernon (in an Evil voice) Vernon: Wait, who are you and how do you know my name? ???: *Chuchkling* To think someone like you would be destined to be the best Spirit Fighter ever... Pathetic. You don't even have powers yet! Vernon: What are you talking about? I need answers, cloak-man ???: Hmm, I see, you are the inquisitive type, typical of someone like you. Well then, I can't let you ruin my plans, so I have to kill you now. (Suddenly, two blades appear out of nowhere.) Vernon: *rubs his eyes* Is this a dream of some sort? ???: No, it's your worst nightmare! (Evil laughter) The red cloak man then charges towards Vernon. Vernon: Dream or not, This is getting really creepy! The red cloak man nears Vernon and nearly succeeds in attacking, when a sword appears out of nowhere and knocks him off balance. Then, a man appears and strikes him. The force takes off the red cloak, to reveal- Vernon: You're a girl? -faints- He wakes up with a shock. He realises he is in his bed. Vernon: Wait... That was a dream? Well, I gue- He tries to get up using his bedside table, but the bedside table falls and breaks, and he falls along with it, hitting himself on the head. Suddenly, Elena appears. Elena: What happened? Are you okay? Vernon: That's what I'd like to ask... Elena: Seriously, you scared me so bad! I just went looking for you, and I found you fainted outside the school! I was so shocked and scared, I had to come back here! How and what happened? Vernon: Let me see... *standing up* there was this wierd dream I had about some spirit fighter thing, and the next thing I know, I woke up here! Well, I better get into my homeclo- (He tries to open his cabinet, but the handle breaks off in his hand and the cabinet opens.) Elena: What's going on? You seem to have some wierd superpower thingy! Vernon: This is wierd... Ever since that dream... (sudden realisation) I'll be right back, Ellie, don't follow me! (He races out of his house onto the street wearing his daily outdoor gear and goes back to where the dream happened) Elena: Wait! Just where do you think you're going? Vernon: (thought: This is wierd... I have a strange dream, and when I wake up, I end up breaking stuff! I need answers... And fast.) (He sees the school coming up, but then he is grabbed and thrown off-road into the dirt. He faints again) Vernon: Ugh.... Where am I? (He sees himself in a normal room, but it isn't his room.) Vernon: Hmm... Something isn't right... ???: Oh, so you're finally awake... Vernon: (Picking up a piece of wood beside him and pointing it at the voice) Who's there? ???: Hello, Vernon, My name's Boris. Nice to meet you. The figure reveals itself to be an old man. Vernon: Ugh... This dream keeps on getting weirder! Boris: Sorry Vernon, But this isn't a dream! Vernon: WHAT? -- -- -- -- -- -- Vernon: Look, I have no idea what this is. I need to know! Boris: Very well then. Let me begin. Vernon, you are one of the very few 'lucky' people to become a spirit fighter. A spirit fighter is one who can control their powers depending on their spirit. Nobody knows why and when it was created, but what we do know is that once you are chosen, there is no backing out. There are three kinds of Spirit Fighters. First, The Diamondhearts, which is the good tribe, and where you are right now. The Second is the Bloodwarriors,the tribe of evil, which tried to kill you earlier, and the most mysterious tribe that nobody knows about. The Nomadelian tribe. The spirit fighters are spread across the world. Right now, there are no spirit fighters from this island, that is, until you came along. Wait, let me take you to the Diamondhearts HQ. Vernon: Wai- -- TELEPORT -- Vernon: Where are we? Around him, he sees a spherical building, not too large. He spotted many other people, about 100. Boris: We are at the Diamondhearts HQ, our total number is 100, since spirit fighters are rare. They come from all around the world! Follow me now, I am very busy, so I must drop you off at the learning station. Also, any time that passes here does not pass in the real world, so you need not worry. Vernon: Wait! He follows him, as he leads him into another cubical building, when he disappears. He sees a door with a sign above it. It read: "For New Spirit Fighters" Vernon: *sigh* whatever this is, I might as well go along with it... He enters the room, where he sees 4 other people, and a few seats and tables (5 pairs) which he assumed were Spirit Fighters too. He saw 2 girls and 2 boys. One of them (a boy) notices him and says Boy: Hey there! You new too? My name's Adiron! Want to join me? Come sit here! Vernon: Hi... He goes and sits next to him. His new 'friend' seemed to be a year younger than him. They are on the 2nd Bench. The girls were sitting together in front of then on the 1st bench. The other boy was sitting alone on the bench behind them. Suddenly, another girl appears. She seemed to be more serious and as old as him. ???: Goodmorning New spirit fighters, today, I am your teacher and I will teach you the basics of spirit fighting. My name is Laura, But just call me ma'am Vernon: This is wierd... You aren't even older than us! Laura: Also, you must keep your manners! The girls in the front bench chuckled. Adiron: (whispering) Hey dude, be careful, you're giving us a bad impression! I hear she's one of the best! Laura: Now, it's time for introductions. Starting from the front. Girl 1: Hello, My name's Amelia and I'm 10 years old. (We won't go into details about the characters yet.) Girl 2: Hello, My name's Ruby and I'm 10 years old. (She is giving a cute tone for some reason...) Adiron: Hello, my name's Adiron, but you can call me Adi. I'm 12 years old. Nice to meet you! (Why is he excited?) Vernon: Hello, my name's Vernon. I'm 13 years old. (Bored tone) Finally, the last person's turn came, but he was just staring off into the distance. Laura: Umm, excuse me. He realised and said That guy: My name's Malcolm. Laura: Okay then, follow me! -- Stage 1: Basics -- They are taken to a circular platform with lots of dummies and poles with spinning clubs on them. Laura (pointing to a cabinet) : Inside that you will find 5 different materials. Choose wisely, what you pick reflects your future as a Spirit fighter! Inside the cabinet, there were five materials. Gold, Ruby, Obsidian, Iron and Mercury. Laura: Now, choose! Amelia: I choose gold, because it looks beautiful! Ruby: I choose Ruby! Malcolm: I choose Obsidian... It suits me. Vernon: I choose Iron. Adiron: I choose Mercury! It's amazing! Laura: Good. (Writes something down in her book) Now, Amelia, I need you to come here and stand in this circle near the dummy. Amelia stands in the circle Laura: Now think of something to knock it out. Amelia closes her eyes and thinks of a sword. The gold in her hand turns into a sword. Laura: (dissatisfied look) Okay then, try attacking it! She tries to attack it, but the golden sword is VERY heavy. She tries to strike it again and again, but she misses. She finally manages to accidentally hit it in the legs. Laura: Okay.. Next! Malcolm! He goes in the circle, thinks of two sharp daggers, and the obsidian turns into two sharp daggers. He then slices it's head off. Laura: Good! Next! Adi! He goes to the circle. Adi: This will be cool! He thinks of a ball of mercury. It appears, but somehow he manages to keep it floating in his hands. Adi: "Handle with care" is what they say! I did my homework! He throws it at the dummy and it melts. The Mercury ball then comes back to him and turns back into a shard. He keeps it in his pocket. Laura: (Happy) Excellent! You know how to make objects levitate. Next, Ruby! Ruby stands in the circle and thinks of a Ruby star. It appears in her hand. sighs Ruby then throws the sharp edged star at the dummy. It ends up with lots of holes. Laura: Well done! Next, Vernon! Vernon stands in the circle. He thinks of a hot iron sword. It appears in his hand. He keeps the outer edge of the sword hot and the handle cold. He slices the dummy into many pieces. Laura: (Surprised) Amazing! Now you know all of the basics. You can keep your materials. Follow me. She leads them back to the class. Laura: Okay, sit here. She goes out the door and meets with a man. It was Boris! Vernon sneaks up and hides behind the wall, trying to eavesdrop. Category:Blog posts